


Leshens in Humanity

by eccentrick



Series: Witcher Ficlets [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eshie the Leshen, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Loneliness, jaskier grows up with a leshen for a best friend, jaskier is besties with a leshen, leshen is not to canon standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: Julian is a lonely child who grows up next to a forest inhabited by an ancient leshen.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Character(s)
Series: Witcher Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Leshens in Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This idea has been bouncing around in my head forever, so much so that it'll probably be a series of ficlets. It'll probably eventually be Geraskier knowing me. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, all comments and kudos would be extremely appreciated. And if yall have any ideas what you guys want me to do with Eshie the Leshen let me know because I'd love to hear them. My writing blog is @ eccentrick-ramblings

"Eshie! Eshhhie!!! Where are you?" Julian sang. He was eight years old and sang every chance he got, even though his father disapproved. 

He inched further into the forest, the trees getting thicker and thicker by the moment. They were huge and cast soft shadows over Julian, blanketing him in their shade. He felt safe and watched over, thousands of eyes on him. 

With purposeful steps, Julian made his way to his destination; pausing a few times to stomp in puddles and examine pretty rocks, grinning freely. He hummed along with the song birds, and mimicked the caws and croaks of the corvids. 

The noises of the forest stopped once he reached Eshie's tree. 

Despite the lush green that signified summer, the huge tree in the center of the forest was bereft of leaves. It was not entirely bare, though. Instead, it was covered with rows and rows of ravens, black dots from top to bottom. 

Julian dug into his pockets and placed a silver button on the bough of the tree. Croaks of approval rang out, a cacophony of sound. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get more, but I don't want to get another whooping just yet. I took it off my least favorite doublet, the one I have to wear for special gatherings. The neck is too high! I feel like I'm getting strangled whenever I wear the blasted thing. Well, no longer!" 

The ravens laughed in unison. Julian felt their amusement and preened under the positive attention. He rarely got much of that. 

Raising his eyes to the top of the tree, Julian called, "Nightshade, where is Eshie? He's usually here by now." 

Julian felt a faint twinge of amusement from Nightshade. The great bird -- designated as the leader when Eshie was otherwise busy -- flew from her perch and landed on Julian's shoulder. Her talons dug through his shirt and into his skin, but she was trying to be gentle, so Julian bit back his complaint. She nuzzled at his hair, bringing a few strands between her beak to play with. Giving a soft tug, she took flight, landing on the different tree. 

"You want me to follow you, then?" 

Nightshade croaked in agreement and they were off. Julian shouted his goodbyes to the other ravens, not wanting to be rude. 

They went deeper into the woods, deeper than Julian usually went. If he were a normal boy he'd be scared. But he's trusted the creatures of the forest with his life since the day they saved it. 

Julian chattered all the way, making a game of skipping and hopping over ruts in the path, Nightshade moaning her complaints. He was slowing them down, but he wanted to have fun. He never got to have fun, besides under Eshie's trees and within his fields.

The tree coverage grew thinner and shrubs sparser until they came to a clearing. Julian gasped at what he saw. 

Eshie stood in a field of wildflowers, newly bloomed. There were oranges and reds and yellows and pinks. Julian couldn't believe his eyes. Eshie, with his horns, skull-like face and huge claws that could shred flesh like paper looked out of place in the vibrant display of life, but Julian couldn't imagine a better place to play. 

Julian sprinted through the flowers, leaving a pollen trail as his steps shook and trampled the flowers. Once he realized the destruction he was unwillingly wroughting he stopped, slowing to a gentle jog until he finally got to Eshie. 

Eshie the Leshen was Julian's bestest friend. He never made fun of him, never hit him, never discouraged his dreams. Despite being a monster, he treated Julian with more respect than any of the lords and ladies at his home. 

"Eshie," Julian said, giggling with delight, "I'm so glad you brought me here! It's so pretty!"

A creaking sound accompanied the leshen's nod, Eshie's expressionless face somehow looking pleased. The pleasant creaking stopped, though, once he got a good look at Julian's face. A single sharp finger gently brushed against Julian's cheek, tracing the width of the bruise. 

Julian laughed stiffly. "Don't worry about that. My father just didn't like the song about the wolves I made up last time, it's not a big deal." 

An image of Julian's father entered his mind, not his own. The picture became headless in a flash, and then an image of Julian came to the forefront, carefree and happy. 

"No, you don't need to do that. Mama would be sad." 

Eshie couldn't communicate with Julian like a normal friend; he sent emotions and pictures to Julian's mind to speak for him. It took Julian a few months to be able to understand the meanings of his symbols and pictures, even longer for him to connect enough with Nightshade and her unkindness. He still couldn't parse through the thoughts of the wolf pack that took orders from Eshie, but they were getting there. 

A deep echoing groan left Eshie, the sound of his displeasure. 

"Don't be so bloodthirsty," Julian laughed. "Now, let's put these flowers to use!"

Julian sat down in the field of flowers, patting the ground next to him. Eshie slowly slunk down to sit alongside Julian, limbs long and awkward, horns casting savage shadows.  
Wasting no time Julian plucked a few flowers, folding and weaving and folding and weaving, again and again until he got the desired result. 

Looking up, Julian studied Eshie, tongue sticking out in deep concentration. As he thought hard on where to place his gift, he sang a little ditty he made up, the one that got him his swollen, bruised face. Eshie sat stock still, waiting. 

Finally, Julian found the perfect tynes to place his perfect flower crown. Eshie, without a sound, lowered his great head, careful not to hit Julian with his horns. Yellow and blue flowers contrasted the muted tones of the bark brown and bone white that made up Eshie's being. He looked dashing. 

"You look dashing, Eshie." Julian echoed his thoughts. 

The leshen grumbled with affection. It sounded like the groan of a great tree in a harsh breeze. The leshen couldn't speak, not in a way humans could understand, but Julian always knew. 

Just like Eshie knew Julian better than anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
